csifandomcom-20200225-history
Ian Anthony Dale
Ian Anthony Dale (born July 3, 1978) is an American actor of mixed descent best known for his roles as Davis Lee on Surface and Avatar Gamma in Charmed. He currently played as Adam Noshimuri in Hawaii Five-0 and his tenure as Harris Edwards in Salvation. Biography Ian Anthony Dale was born in Saint Paul, Minnesota, of Japanese and French-English parents. All his life he has been doing sports, baseball, basketball, football, ice hockey, tennis, ping pong, golf, snowboarding, rock climbing, in-line skating, surfing... he has tried all. He attended first Saint Mary's University of Minnesota where he studied Stage and Theater and then went to the University of Wisconsin in Madison and graduated in 2000 with a Bachelor degree in Film. Aside his college education, he has studied Japanese language at Osaka Sangyo University Los Angeles and been trained in Shinkendo Japanese Swordsmanship and Kung Fu. And completing his college preparation he has been scene coached by Howard Fine, Lesly Kahn, Ivanna Chubbuck and Greg Braun of the Black Nexus Studio. Film Dale had recurring roles as Avatar Gamma on the Charmed and Detective Choi in the short-lived drama series Day Break, and starred as Davis Lee in Surface, another short-lived show. He made his debut in the big screen in the 2004 film Mr. 3000 as the Japanese pitcher Fukuda. Later on got a small role in the Rob Reiner comedy The Bucket List and he was cast in the Tekken movie as Kazuya Mishima. Television His screen acting debut was in a 2002 episode of Fastlane. He followed that up with a role in the made-for-TV movie The Break (2003) and in the following years he made guest appearances on shows like Angel, JAG (related to NCIS), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, 24, Criminal Minds, Cold Case Dollhouse and Trauma. Major television roles have included recurring character Davis Lee on Surface, and Detective Christopher Choi on Day Break (2006). Both series were only broadcast for one season and did not return for a second. Dale was a series regular in the NBC drama series The Event (2010–2011), which ran in Fall 2010. His most recent recurring roles include Hawaii Five-0 (2011–present) as Adam Noshimuri (later became regular role) and Murder in the First (2014–2016) as Lieutenant Jim Koto. He also has a main role in the suspence drama series Salvation as Deputy Secretary of Defense Harris Anders, its first season is scheduled to start airing on July 12, 2017 on CBS. CSI: New York He portrayed Ellis Park in the 2009 episode The Past, Present and Murder. CSI: Miami He portrayed Evan Wilcox in the 2009 episode Kill Clause. CSI He portrayed Lon Rose in the 2010 episode The Panty Sniffer. Filmography * Salvation (2017-2018) - Harris Anders * Hart of Dixie (2015) - Henry Dalton * Murder in First (2014–2016) - Jim Koto * American Horror Story: Coven (2013) - Dr. David Zhong * Emily Owens M.D. (2012) - Dr. Kyle Putnam * The Mentalist (2012) - Nathaniel Kim * Hawaii Five-0 (2011–present) - Adam Noshimuri * Burn Notice (2011) - Xavier * The Event (2010–2011) - Agent Simon West * Flying Lessons (2010) - Lance * - The Panty Sniffer (2010) TV episode - Lon Rose * Trauma - Protocol (2010) TV episode - Andy Wu * Tekken (2010) - Kazuya * Lollipops (2009) - Detective Jones * - Kill Clause (2009) TV episode - Evan Wilcox * Criminal Minds - Somebody's Watching (2006) - Detective Owen Kim and The Performer (2009) TV episodes - Lieutenant Owen Kim * The Hangover (2009) - Chow's #1 * Dollhouse - Haunted (2009) TV episode - Jack Dunston * - The Past, Present and Murder (2009) TV episode - Ellis Park * The Bucket List (2007) - Instructor * Cold Case - Family 8108 (2007) TV episode - Ray Takahashi - 1942-1945 * 24 - Day 6: 2:00 a.m.-3:00 a.m. and Day 6: 3:00 a.m.-4:00 a.m. (2007) TV episodes - Zhou * Bones - Spaceman in a Crater (2007) TV episode - Commander James Adams * Without a Trace - Without You (2007) TV episode - David Kwon * Day Break - 12 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Detective Christopher Choi * Surface - 11 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Davis Lee * Company Town (2006) * North Shore - The End (2005) TV episode - Garrett Haynes * Charmed - 5 episodes (2004-2005) TV episodes - Avatar Gamma * Second Time Around - No, No (2004) TV episode - Sam Chang * Hawaii - No Man Is an Island (2004) TV episode - Lieutenant Robertson * Mr 3000 (2004) - Fukuda * Las Vegas - Die Fast, Die Furious (2004) TV episode - Jonathan Tam * JAG - The Boast (2003) TV episode - Lance Corporal Brad Owens * Angel - Release (2003) TV episode - Drugged Vamp #3 * The Break (2003) - Kavika * Fastlane - Mighty Blue (2002) TV episode - Jackson Yu LINKS *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Ian Anthony Dale Category:Actors